Eyes
by ishikeshi ayay
Summary: Mata itu saling menatap. Mata yang pertama buram karena air mata sedangkan mata yang kedua buram karena proses terlepasnya jiwa. Kemudian kedua mata itu kembali bertemu dengan gelap. Yang pertama karena hilangnya kesadaran dan yang kedua karena hilangnya nyawa. Fic pertama setelah setahun lebih hiatus. Mind to read and maybe review?


**Ringkasan : **Mata itu saling menatap. Mata yang pertama buram karena air mata sedangkan mata yang kedua buram karena proses terlepasnya jiwa. Kemudian kedua mata itu kembali bertemu dengan gelap. Yang pertama karena hilangnya kesadaran dan yang kedua karena hilangnya nyawa. Mind to read and maybe review?

**Warning : **Lelouch's death. Alternate Reality. Maybe typo. Too short. Fanfic pertama setelah setahun lebih hiatus. Gatau deh yang penting pokoknya semangat menulis harus dinyalakan kembali.

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Angst, Family.

**Words :** 518

* * *

**Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion belongs to : Sunrise and CLAMP.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Eyes  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Setelah sekian lama kegelapan menemani kehidupannya, akhirnya dia pergi digantikan oleh cahaya. Setelah cukup lama lampu kehidupannya padam, akhirnya dia berfungsi kembali. Setelah begitu lama hanya warna hitam yang familiar dengannya, akhirnya reuni dengan warna-warni lain terlaksana. Banyak warna yang tak dikenalnya. Setelah semua berakhir dia berjanji akan berkenalan dengan warna-warna itu.

Setelah semangat dirinya berhasil mengalahkan trauma yang dialaminya saat kanak-kanak, akhirnya dia memulai hidup baru. Mata itu sekali lagi berkenalan dengan dunia.

Dia selalu berdoa apabila dia bisa melihat lagi, satu-satunya hal yang ingin dia lihat pertama kali adalah kakaknya. Harapannya terkabul, meskipun dia tidak suka melihat kakaknya yang sekarang. Yang di dalam pikirannya hanya ada kekuasaan, dia bukan lagi kakak yang dulu disayanginya. Dia sudah berubah.

Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa matanya berkata lain?

Kenapa matanya mengkhianati pikirannya?

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, yang dia lihat bukanlah orang yang haus kekuasaan. Dia melihat segelintir kesedihan, kegetiran, penyesalan, kebohongan dan hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan gambaran kakaknya sekarang.

Dia berusaha mengabaikan peringatan yang diberikan oleh matanya. Dia yakin matanya salah karena inilah kali pertama matanya beroperasi kembali.

Tapi tiba-tiba mata kakaknya berubah. Dia tidak melihat kesedihan, kegetiran ataupun penyesalan. Yang dia lihat sekarang adalah tekad. Mata itu sudah yakin dengan pikirannya.

Semua berakhir. Kakaknya sudah tak bisa dihentikan lagi.

.

.

.

Dia sungguh tak percaya. Disini tangannya diikat, lehernya dirantai seperti anjing peliharaan sedangkan kakaknya duduk dengan tenang di mimbarnya. Tangannya sudah mati rasa karena peredaran darahnya tak lancar, ikatan di tangannya terlalu kuat.

Sesekali dia melirik ke belakang, mata kakaknya masih tetap sama. Memancarkan tekad tapi juga kebohongan.

Tiba-tiba parade berhenti. Orang-orang yang awalnya diam dan tak berani berbicara mulai ribut. Mulut-mulut yang awalnya berbisik mulai berisik saat seorang baru muncul.

Zero.

Bagi mereka yang tidak tahu hal ini tentu tidak membingungkan. Tapi bagi yang tahu, hal ini menimbulkan kekacauan.

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Zero kembali. Tapi dia bukan yang lama, ini Zero yang baru. Satu pertanyaan adalah siapa? Apa tujuannya?

Dia mulai berlari. Gerakannya tak bisa diimbangi oleh yang lain. Membawa pedang dan dalam sekejap sampai di mimbar.

Sekali lagi matanya melihat suatu hal yang kontradiktif di dalam mata kakaknya sesaat sebelum pedang itu menusuk jantungnya. Kepuasan, kelegaan, dan lagi-lagi kebohongan.

Kenapa?

.

.

.

Tubuh itu terguling dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sekali lagi dia menatap mata kakaknya lebih dekat. Mata itu mulai kehilangan sinar. Tapi kepuasan dan kelegaan itu masih terpancar. Dia ingin menyentuh kakaknya tapi dia tak yakin. Jika kebohongan yang terpancar itu benar, lalu kebenaran apa yang disembunyikannya. Dia takut. Takut mengetahui kebenaran itu.

Dia tak mengerti. Tapi dia ingin mengerti.

Perlahan-lahan tangan itu menggapai tangan kakaknya. Dan rekaman ingatan itu berputar. Kebenaran itu terungkap dalam pikirannya.

Perlahan-lahan mata itu menjadi buram. Air mata mulai menggenang dan mengganggu penglihatannya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa harga dari kembalinya warna dalam hidupnya adalah nyawa kakaknya sendiri? Kenapa dia tak bisa mengerti pribadi kakaknya sendiri? Kenapa dia meragukannya?

Mata itu saling menatap. Mata yang pertama buram karena air mata sedangkan mata yang kedua buram karena proses terlepasnya jiwa. Kemudian kedua mata itu kembali bertemu dengan gelap. Yang pertama karena hilangnya kesadaran dan yang kedua karena hilangnya nyawa.


End file.
